The Red Crystal
by adedicatedfanficprofile
Summary: Princess Bubblegum and Marceline go out to the Ice Kingdom to retrieve a red crystal, but they encounter some dangers along the way and also what seemed to be lost love rises to the surface. Will they obtain the crystal?
1. The Help She Needed

**Hey, guys! this is my first Adventure Time fanfiction, but you'll probably enjoy it (I'm not trying to be a showoff or anything- people say they really like my stories and style of writing). This is a Bubbline story, so for all you shippers of them: you're in the right place! Enjoy! Also, the story isn't over yet; three more chapters should be out by the end of the week: Monday the latest. So without further ado: the story!**

The princess was worried. She was recently notified of a red crystal in the Ice Kingdom and if it were obtained and activated, the holder would get some sort of big, unknown power. She needed someone to obtain it and bring it to her so it can be safely quarantined. She decided to call Finn and Jake to do the task. She grabbed her phone and called Finn. He quickly picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hello," Finn asked. "Hey, Finn," she responded. "Oh, hey, princess. What's up," he asked. "I need you to do me a big favor," the princess said. "What is it," he asked. "There is a red crystal deep within the Ice Kingdom and I need for you and Jake to get it and bring it to me. It has some sort of mysterious power that the holder obtains when he squeezes it," the princess said. "I would go get it for you, but I'm helping Flame Princess with something right now," he politely responded. "Well, can't Jake do it," she asked with a small amount of worry in her voice. "Jake wouldn't be much help, either. He's out with Lady Rainicorn right now," he said. "Well, okay, then. Thanks anyway, Finny," she said. "No problem," he responded.

'Who can I ask for help now,' the princess wondered. She was deep in thought. She knew that the citizens of the Candy Kingdom wouldn't be of much assistance and she didn't want to bio-engineer anyone because she knew it would take too long. She also didn't want to go by herself because she knew she would eventually bump into the Ice King and she would be captured. Then she knew who to call. Marceline. She didn't want to call her, but she didn't have a choice. She was the best help she could find. In fact, she was the _only_ help she could find. She pulled out her phone again and called her. She answered it.

"Hello," Marceline asked. "Hey, Marceline," the princess responded. "Oh, hey, P.B. What's up," Marceline asked. "Well, there's a red crystal in the Ice Kingdom and it needs to be retrieved and brought here. Come by the Candy Kingdom and I'll give you all the deets," the Princess said. "Why can't your little servants do it for you," Marceline asked with some sass in her tone. "Who? Finn and Jake," the princess asked. Marceline didn't respond because she knew that Princess Bubblegum knew the answer to that one. The princess became offended. "They aren't my servants, they just help me a lot," she said. "Exactly. They're your servants," Marceline replied with a smirk. "They aren't my servants, Marceline, they just help" she shouted into the phone. "You sure," Marceline asked while snickering. "Yes, I'm sure," princess shouted into the phone. Marceline was laughing with her hand covered over her mouth. She felt joy at her anger. She enjoyed every bit of it. "Okay, okay, whatever you say, Bonnibel, I'll be over soon," she said. She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket, still feeling joyed.

She got ready quickly. She grabbed her jacket and her bass guitar ax, because that was all she really needed. Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum was also getting ready, grabbing her jacket and whatever science-y stuff she thought she would need and put them in a backpack. She also grabbed an anti-gravity tart-toting chamber to put the crystal into so they wouldn't accidentally obtain it's power. They were both ready. Marceline was floating in her living room and Princess Bubblegum was standing in her bedroom. They both decided to sit down for a second. Princess sat on the side of her bed and Marceline floated on her couch. They both looked to their sides and they saw a framed photo. They grabbed it and looked at it rather sadly. It was a picture of them smiling happily and lovingly together. They both closed their eyes, sighed and thought of their past. "_What happened to us," _they both said feeling sad and remorseful. But they had to move on with their feelings; they had a mission to undergo. Marceline got up, left her house and headed towards the Candy Kingdom.

She got there about 20 minutes later. They decided to meet up in the 'super secret room' (the same one that Princess Bubblegum gave Finn Billy's gauntlets and the pink sweater) so no one would hear about the crystal. "Okay, so I told you most of what you need to know already, but there's a little more. The crystal is deep within a tunnel underneath the Ice Kingdom. It's said to be the biggesttunnel, but we don't know which one that is, though, so we'll have to do a bit of searching. And don't squeeze the crystal, that's how you obtain it's power," the princess informed Marceline. "Okay. So that's it," she said. It was around this time that she pulled out her bass guitar and began to tune and quietly play out of habit. "Yeah, pretty much"," she said. "Oh, and take this with you too. It's an anti-gravity tart-toting chamber. I grabbed an extra one for you just in case something happens to mine. When we find the crystal, we put it in here," she said. "Okay, thanks," Marceline said. She put her bass guitar on her back and she put the chamber on like a backpack over her bass guitar. It felt uncomfortable, but she wasn't gonna carry the thing the whole way, so she dealt with it. "So we're all ready now," Marceline asked. "Yep," she replied. "Okay, then, lets go," she said with a smile on her face.

They left the room with everything they needed. They also left the Candy Kingdom and were on their way to the Ice Kingdom within minutes. Even though they didn't talk to each other very much during the walk, they smiled. They weren't exactly sure why, but for some reason, they were happy that they were together. They felt something inside their chests. Some sort of... feelings... and it felt as if it was to burst. They weren't sure exactly what feelings they were, but they managed to keep it inside themselves... for long.


	2. The Cave

In about a half an hour, they reached the Ice Kingdom. In the section of the kingdom of which they were in had many icy underground tunnels and ditches, but only one of them had the crystal. "Brrrr. Man, it's cold out here," Marceline said shivering. "Yeah, I know," Princess Bubblegum also said shivering. "Can you smell red," the princess asked. "Yeah, but it's so cold that I can barely smell anything. Plus, the crystal is really far away, right? I won't be able to smell it from up here," Marceline answered. "Oh, well, I was just wondering, but don't worry, I have this machine that detects underground caves and tunnels," Princess said as she pulled out a pink machine. "Oh, and take these hand and foot warmers. Put them in your gloves and socks," Princess Bubblegum said. She gave Marceline two hand warmers and two foot warmers and she grabbed some for herself as well. They opened them up, put each individual warmer into a glove or sock, and put the gloves, socks and shoes back on. "Aaahhhhhhhh," they both said in relief. "Thanks, P.B.," Marceline said. "Your welcome," she said.

She took the pink machine, put the metal part to the cold ice, and activated it. The metal part shot into the ground. Then many loud 'pings' were heard. See, the machine worked like underwater sonar: the pings went through the cracks of the ice and 'searched' for hollow ground. The 'pings' reach the caves and tunnels and they bounce off of the walls and reflect back to the starting point. The tunnels and caves are then shown on a green screen on the machine that is visible to Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. "There, that's the one," Princess Bubblegum said pointing to the biggest tunnel on the screen. "Okay, cool. Where's it at," Marceline asked. "That way," Princess Bubblegum said pointing to the west. "Okay, lets go, then," Marceline said. Princess packed up the machine in her backpack and they were on their way to the entrance of the tunnel. 15 minutes later, they reached the entrance. "Oh my glob," Marceline said gaping at the big entrance. "This isn't a tunnel, this is a cave. A **huge** one," she said. "Yeah, it is. Well, we aren't getting anywhere standing here," the princess said. They started walking inside of the large cave.

15 minutes later, they were freezing. Ice and snow surrounded them, and they were shivering more than ever now. "Do... you... have... more... warmers," Marceline asked. She was so cold that she could barely get the words out of her mouth. "No... I... don't... sorry," the princess responded. They knew they had to do something to warm up. They didn't care what it was, they just _needed_ to warm up. Then the princess had an idea. "Come... here," she said. Marceline sort of gravitated towards the princess and she felt the warmth illuminating off of her body. She quickly unzipped her jacket, wrapped it around Marceline and zipped it back up all while still wearing the jacket. Marceline did the same inside of Princess Bubblegum's jacket with her jacket so they would both be equally warm. "Um... thanks," Marceline said. "No... problem," the princess responded. They were happy that they were warmer now, but they felt awkward. They aren't usually this close together to each other and they were, well, stuck together as if they were both wrapped together inside of a giant tortilla shell.

But then they stared at each other in the eyes. Silence overcame them and they didn't feel cold anymore. In fact, they didn't feel anything but the warmth coming from each others bodies which only contributed to what was happening. Everything outside of their general viewing vicinity- the ice, the snow, even the tart-toting chambers- faded into the non-existent blackness and all they could see now- was each other. The feeling that they had in their chests earlier as they were walking to the Ice Kingdom was back and it was stronger than ever. Their cheeks turned pink- the tone of it was slightly darker than the skin of Princess Bubblegum. They knew what the feeling was now- they knew _**exactly **_what it was. It finally happened; their worlds had merged. Their faces slowly came together while at the same time Marceline was tilting her head one way and Princess Bubblegum tilted hers the other way. Eventually, their faces were inches apart. Then, it happened; their eyes closed and their lips connected. Their heads were perpendicular to each other, their mouths were slightly open (no tongue was involved) and their lips fit rather perfectly. Suddenly, a small amount of tears of both joy and sadness rolled down their cheeks and the question again rose up. 'W_hat happened to us,' _they both thought. They grabbed the back of each others shirts and gripped them hard while still having their eyes closed; they didn't want to let go, they _never_ wanted to let go, but seconds later, Marceline pulled away from the kiss.

They both opened their eyes. They both looked sad, but Marceline looked much sadder; her eyes were watering, her lips were quivering and she was sniffling. Then she quickly and tightly (and kind of violently) hugged Princess Bubblegum. She was crying tears of sadness with her eyes closed. Princess Bubblegum also hugged her. She kept her eyes closed and tried as hard as she could to keep the tears in. Marceline was crying so hard that she gasped for air. Then she spoke. "I love you so much, Bonnibel," Marceline shouted through the tears. "I know, I love you too," Princess Bubblegum said just barely holding back her tears. 'I never knew she felt this way. I kind of did too, but... wow... this is all so sudden. I didn't know Marceline could ever get this emotional,' the princess thought. In about 10 minutes, they winded down and Marceline stopped crying. As she came out from the hug, Marceline whispered in Princess Bubblegum's ear "I love you, Bonnibel,". Princess Bubblegum gave Marceline a kiss on the cheek and said "I love you too, Marcy," while smiling. They were happy again. Their senses then began to come back to them; they seen the icy walls and began to feel again. They gave each other a loving hug, a quick kiss on the lips, ad they set out for the crystal again.


	3. The Argument (The Cave Part 2)

**Hey, guys! sorry, I couldn't get the chapters out yesterday because I couldn't get any access to the internet. But nevertheless, enjoy!**

They were really deep in the cave now. They were thousands upon thousands of feet below sea level and they had been walking for about an hour now. For warmth, they hugged each other for most of the time and it was nice, but they were still cold, and Marceline was getting sick of it. "Do you have **anything **to warm me up," Marceline asked. "Nope, nothing. Sorry, Marcy. You'll be okay, tough. You've got me with you," Princess Bubblegum. "Ugh," Marceline said. Her face slightly grimaced in annoyance. "What's wrong," the princess asked. Marceline started to act pessimistic.

"Aren't you supposed to prepare for any possible outcome? You're science-y, you should have prepared for this cold," Marceline said with sass in her tone. "Well, _sorry. _I can't predict everything y'know," the princess replied feeling rather offended. "We're in the flipping Ice Kingdom! What'd you expect it to be, a _beach," _Marceline said. "And I don't understand why you even brought me out here. You know what you're doing so why'd you need me," Marceline continued. The cold had really gotten to her by this point. "I figured something would happen to me so I brought you here in case something did. And I didn't know we'd be out here this long and I didn't expect it to be this cold. Plus... I wanted some company," the princess said oddly calm. "Well you know what? Screw you and your company," Marceline shouted angrily. She unzipped her jacket, took the folds, put it back together by her chest and zipped it up again. Then she escaped from Princess Bubblegum's jacket and walked in the direction of the exit. "Fine, go! I don't need you, I'll get the crystal myself," Princess Bubblegum shouted at Marceline. "Good," Marceline shouted back. They frustratingly walked in opposite directions: Marceline towards the exit and the princess towards the crystal. "I don't need her," they both said under their breath. Then they remembered the question and they knew the answer. _'_That's_ why we broke up,' _they both thought.

After a few minutes, Marceline was feeling many mixed emotions. She pulled out her base guitar and started to play. Then she started thinking out loud.

"_Why do I feel this way? Why... now? We broke up hundreds of years ago, but when I'm around you those feelings arise again, feelings that I thought I left behind a long time ago. I show those feelings and you show them, ad we feel so... right together, but we eventually end up fighting. Why? I it because we're so... unstable? Is it because **I'm **unstable? We split and I regain those feelings for you, but why? Is it because you're so... beautiful? Oh, man, what the glob happened to us?"_

She was just floating there now, looking down with her hair in front of her. She sighed and put the bass guitar on her back. She looked behind her and she saw what seemed to be the endless void of the tunnel, but no Bonnibel. She looked sad and remorseful, but she turned away and kept on going. But then she heard something coming from the direction she was walking. "Huh," she questioned. Seconds later she realized it was a voice, but it was a voice she knew all too well. 'I need to go back, and fast,' Marceline thought. But what was worse: seeing Princess Bubblegum again in this seemingly endless cave or confronting the person? She couldn't risk it; she started to quietly run down the small slope and find Princess Bubblegum.

About 10 minutes later, she found her. "Princess, you gotta get out of here... princess?," Marceline said. She was gaping at something. Marceline noticed a red glow around the princess, the walls and the floor. She looked to her left and she gasped and gaped. It was the red crystal. It was floating in the unusually large and round room in-between a pillar coming off of the ground and an icy stalagmite coming off of the ceiling. It illuminated a red light that lit up the room rather beautifully. It was twice the size and almost the same shape as a rupee from the Zelda series. It was a no brainer as to why it was eye-catching. "Wow... it's beautiful," Marceline said. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. "Just like you," Marceline said. Princess Bubblegum blushed, then Marceline did. In seconds, they both rushed in to each other quickly and kissed in the same style as earlier, but this kiss didn't involve sadness; this kiss was purely out of the love they had for each other. They wrapped their arms around each other and the passionate kiss was still locked. But soon, a voice was heard and it was the same one Marceline heard earlier. She pulled away from the kiss and pulled Princess Bubblegum behind some large icy boulders.

"I need to get the crystal," the person said. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum slightly peeked their heads out from their cover to see what was going on. It was the Ice King. He was getting closer to the crystal. Princess Bubblegum was thinking when, suddenly, it clicked. 'Of course! It's the same type of crystal as the ones in Ice King's crown! It must give the holder strong ice powers! That's why he wants it, but I can't let him. He'll be stronger than ever!,' Princess Bubblegum thought. "I'm just gonna slowly reach out for this crystal and grab it," the Ice King said. The princess broke free from Marceline's grasp and hurdled over the boulders. She ran up to the crystal and grabbed it just before the Ice King did. She quickly put in her anti-gravity tart-toting chamber just in case if she accidentally squeezed it and obtained it's powers. "Huh? What are you doing here, Princess Bubblegum," the Ice King said. "We can't let you get this crystal," the princess said. "Give it to me now," the Ice King shouted. He tried to get the chamber off of her shoulders, but she resisted. They were struggling with each other. Eventually, they were pushing the front of each others shoulders. "Marceline, are you gonna help," the princess asked rather loudly. "Marceline, you're here too," the Ice King asked. "Y... yeah," Marceline responded. She was just standing behind the boulder watching everything. She wanted to help Princess Bubblegum, but she didn't want to hurt the Ice King. Simon _did_ take care of her as a child.

Ice King pulled back. "Fine. If you won't give me the crystal, I'll just have to take it from you," the Ice King said. He froze her arms and legs together. Somehow, the 'handles' on her backpack had ripped off and the backpack fell down to the ground. "Marceline, help," the princess shouted. Ice King grabbed Princess Bubblegum's arm and began to fly away. Marceline snapped out of her trace of thought and jumped up. She grabbed the princess's backpack and chased the Ice King. He was flying pretty fast; the princess was dragging behind him. He created an 'ice portal' that went to the surface. He went through it with Princess Bubblegum. After a couple of seconds, the portal began to slowly shrink. Marceline- along with Princess Bubblegum's backpack and the ant-gravity tart-toting chamber- quickly dashed through the portal. She was on the surface now. She looked around at her surroundings then she quickly looked around for the Ice King. He was gone. "Simon! Princess!," Marceline shouted. No response. 'Man, he's fast,' she thought. "Where'd you go, Simon," she continued. She realized that the Ice King wouldn't do **too **much to the princess, so she have to worry that much.

She looked at Princess Bubblegum's backpack. "I wonder what's in here. Maybe there's something that could help me," she said. She rummaged through the backpack. It wasn't much; along with the pink machine that used sonar, there were some other small gizmos and gadgets that wouldn't help very much in her situation. But there was something at the bottom that surprised her. She pulled it out. It was a shirt. But not just any shirt, it was a rock shirt: the same one that Marceline gave her. 'Why would she bring this out here,' Marceline thought. Then she had an idea. She looked around to see I anyone was around. When the coast was clear, she put the shirt up to her face, closed her eyes and took a big whiff. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh," Marceline said with satisfaction. It had a strong, but very pleasant scent of bubblegum on it. Marceline felt good. No, she felt great. She put the shirt back into the bag and zipped it up. She began to search again. She didn't understand it, but now she had high hopes for her future with the princess. "I'm coming for you, Bonnibel," Marceline said full of hope.


	4. The Help He Needed

In a couple of minutes, she reached where the Ice King lived. She floated to the window to see what was going on. Of course, the Ice King was doing what he usually did with princesses. "Let me go," the princess shouted. "Now, you know I can't let you go until you love me," the Ice King said. The crystal wasn't in the chamber, it had been taken out and it was sitting on a table. 'He's gonna use it soon. I need to get the princess and the crystal and quickly leave. I don't want to talk to him,' Marceline thought. She quickly flew in, grabbed the princess and tugged her away. "Ahh, Marceline," the princess said in surprise. Marceline pulled out her bass guitar and chopped the ice blocks apart, making the princess able to move. She grabbed the crystal, put it in the anti-gravity tart-toting chamber, grabbed the princess again and started running towards the window. "Nooooooo! Don't take her away from me, Marcy," the Ice King said. He began to cry icy tears. As Marceline was escaping through the window, she heard all of this and felt really guilty. She jumped and floated outside of the window. She looked sad.

"Why are we standing here, lets go," Princess Bubblegum said. She noticed right after the sad look on Marceline's face. "Whats wrong," the princess asked. Marceline sighed. "Look, Bonnibel, you might not care about him, but I do. He captures you because he's been lonely for hundreds of years. He has no one to talk to. I would visit him myself, but every time I see him, the past gets brought up somehow and it gets really awkward. It makes me sad seeing him like this... We need to talk to him," Marceline said. The princess was silent for a couple of seconds, letting what Marceline said sink in. "Okay, I guess you're right. Let's talk to him," the princess said. Marceline floated back into the window with Princess Bubblegum in her hands. The Ice King was still crying when they came in; he didn't notice them.

"Look, Ice King, we need to talk," Marceline said. Ice King looked up at Marceline and stopped crying. "You brought the princess back for me," the Ice King asked hopefully. "No, she did not," Princess Bubblegum said angrily. "Princess, relax, I'll handle this," Marceline said. "Listen, Simon, I know why you capture princesses. I understand that you've been lonely for hundreds of years and all, but... you need to realize that it's wrong. You can't just capture people like that," Marceline said. "I have no one to talk to anymore," the Ice King shouted. He started to cry again. These two events made Marceline's heart drop. Princess Bubblegum quietly gasped. Her face lifted up in sudden realization. She finally saw through his cold skin for the first time and saw that underneath lie a sad, lonely soul of a man. She finally understood. "Ice King, I... I didn't know you felt this way," Princess Bubblegum said. She left Marceline's grasp and walked towards him. She gave him a warm hug. "I'm so sorry," she said. Ice King was at a loss for words. He cried into the princess's right shoulder. "There, there, Ice King. Marceline and I can help you," the princess said patting him on the back. Marceline was just standing there watching her. It warmed her heart to see Princess Bubblegum act this way. "Yeah, we can help you, but we have two rules," Marceline said. "What's that," the Ice King asked. "You can't capture anymore princesses and you have to give us that red crystal," Marceline said pointing towards the crystal. "And... and what do I get in return," the Ice King asked. He stopped crying and he wiped his nose with a Kleenex. "We'll visit you every once in a while," Marceline said. The Ice King gasped in a joyous way. "Yes I... I'd like that," he said smiling. "Okay, then," Marceline said. She grabbed the crystal and put it in the chamber. They all group hugged Ice King and smiled. Marceline motioned for Princess Bubblegum to get up. "Okay, Ice King, we've gotta go, see you soon," Marceline said. "Okay, bye you two! Stop by soon," Ice King said with joy. They left through the window, but on he way out, the Ice King noticed that they were holding hands. 'What could that mean,' the Ice King thought. Then he gasped in realization. "They're... in..."

Then we cut to Princess Bubblegum and Marceline walking through the snow towards the Candy Kingdom while holding hands. They're both happy that everything worked out and that it didn't get too awkward. They joyfully and leisurely walked on their merry way.

15 minutes later they reached the Candy Kingdom. They went into the science lab. The princess reached into Marceline's chamber, grabbed the crystal and put into an airtight jar. She then placed the jar above a shelf out of reach for most people. They took off the chambers and the princess put them away. Then they left the lab and went into the bedroom. Marceline gave the princess her backpack. Thanks," the princess said. She opened it and pulled out some science-y gadgets and she put them away. When she pulled out the last gizmo, Marceline grabbed her backpack and pulled out the shirt when the princess was putting the thing away. When she turned around, Marceline had the shirt by the end of the sleeves, spread out and held up to her chest. The princess laughed awkwardly at the sight. She put her hand behind her neck and started scratching it. "Yeah, uhh, I brought the shirt with for some... encouragement," the princess said. Marceline started giggling at the princess; she thought it was cute. "It's alright, I understand," she said. Then she grabbed the bottom of the shirt and put it over Princess Bubblegum's head, neck, shoulders and arms. She put the shirt on over the princess's clothing. She took a few steps back. "You look good in it," Marceline said. "Yeah," Princess Bubblegum said tugging on the bottom of the shirt. Marceline blushed. "Well, I've gotta go, see you soon," Marceline said. "Okay, then, stop by soon," Princess said mimicking the Ice King. Marceline started laughing as she left the room. She opened the door, left the room, shut the door behind her and left the Candy Kingdom and was at her house in about 15 minutes. Princess Bubblegum lie down on her bed and Marceline lie on hers now. It was late now, about 10:30 P.M. They both looked on their shelves and saw pictures of each other. _'Glob, I love her', _they both thought. They both fell asleep in about a half an hour, and they had sweet dreams of them holding hands together in the moonlight.

**And with that, ends yet another fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review, and it you like it, you can favorite the story and follow me for more fanfictions to galore!**


End file.
